


Messenger

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Lt Scarlet has to go through the woods to deliver a message to General Granmarst.





	Messenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).



Lieutenant Scarlet was young, barely an adult and just out of officer school. Her instructors had noticed the young woman had an aptitude for slipping in and out of places, able to come and go almost as she pleased. No amount of punishment or reward could deter her. Unable to stop her, they instead nurtured this talent of hers. It made her the best courier in the military. One would think that a military that had mastery over both magic and science would have no need for something as old fashioned as a courier but having someone hand deliver a message had a certain security that transmissions lacked. 

Right now, Lt. Scarlet sat in a briefing room. Captain Silverhair, decorated war hero and successful spy, stood before Scarlet. Projected behind the captain was an overhead map of Vargar Forest, on one end of which was Fort Namas. Scarlet knew Fort Namas well. It was under the command of her grandmother, General Granmarst.

“Lieutenant Scarlet, top secret orders need to be delivered to General Granmarst at Fort Namas. Schneewittchen’s spies are watching the front entrance so that means you’ll have to go in through the back entrance to avoid alerting them,” Captain Silverhair said.

The back entrance was in Vargar Forest. The forest was dark, dangerous, full of monstrous creatures twisted by warmagic. That way would be completely unwatched, because it would be considered far too dangerous for any to traverse. It would be reckless for a lone soldier to go through it.

Scarlet’s lips tipped up into a grin. “Sounds fun. When do I leave?”

“You leave immediately. A convoy of woodsmen will be heading out on their regular patrol of the edge of the forest. You will be leaving with them and when you reach the edge of the forest you’ll separate from them and continue on your own. It should go without saying that the message you’ll be carrying is more important than your life.”

* * *

Scarlet had her hood pulled down over her face. The vibrations of the truck’s engine worked their way from the metal floor, up her legs and into her body. It was a lullaby to a soldier, a reminder that there was nothing to do but close your eyes and rest. 

Her eyes were closed, but she wasn’t resting.

She could hear the woodsmen in the transport talking together under hushed voices. They were too quiet for her to make out. That meant one of two things: they didn’t want to wake her out of courtesy, or they were saying something that they didn’t want her to hear about. Her hand rested on the stock of her flintlock pistol, concealed under her red cloak. 

When the truck stopped, she heard the clank of the woodsmen’s feet as the walked towards her. Hands clad in metal roughly grabbed Scarlet and yanked her up. 

“What are you doing?” Scarlet demanded.

“You’re going to die in the forest anyways,” said the captain of the woodsmen. “Might as well let you have one last good time before you go.”

Scarlet yanked out her pistol, pointed at the captain’s exposed face and pulled the trigger. Her aim was true, and the now dead captain dropped to the floor. Scarlet didn’t have time to do anything else before the rest of the woodsmen were on her, pulling her weapon from her hands, and dragging her out of the transport.

Rain hit Scarlet hard as she was thrown down to the wet ground. The woodsmen followed after her. She started to push herself up to her feet, but one heavy foot slammed into her back and forced her back down.

A blade was taken to her trousers, cutting the black cloth of her pants from just bellow the belt down to between her legs. Scarlet blindly kicked out behind her but hit nothing. She struggled to push herself up, but the man had weight and gravity on his side. Her underwear was ripped open, exposing her ass.

Scarlet stilled when she felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against her asshole. She wasn’t going to beg, but she screamed in pain as the foreign invader was forced into her. 

“If you ask nicely, we’ll fuck you with our dicks instead,” said one of the woodsmen, Scarlet had no idea which.

Scarlet bit her lip and said nothing. The gun was shoved further into her. She screamed, but she didn’t beg. The barrel pulled out again before being shoved in further.

“Are you going to ask for our dicks or do you want the gun?” asked the same woodsman as before.

Scarlet turned her head, mud on one cheek. She looked up at the face of one her tormentors. “At least I can feel the gun. I wouldn’t even notice your tiny dick in me.” She got a kick in the face for her defiant response.

The gun was pulled out and a moment later it was replaced with a hard dick. Hands were on her hips, pulling them up towards the dick even as she was still being held down by the man with his foot on her. He pumped into her hard and fast, but nowhere near as painfully as the gun had been. He released his load into her quickly, pulled out, and another man took his place. One by one each took their turn with her ass until every one of them had a go at her.

“What should we do with her?”

“Beat the shit out of her and then toss her into the forest. If she’s still breathing then we won’t be lying to the truth seekers when they ask if we saw her enter the forest alive.”

A metal foot hit Scarlet in the face. Her vision blacked out in a burst of stars. Another boot hit her in the stomach. The one on her back was raised up and brought down on her. Over and over she was kicked. The pain was duller than what she’d already endured. When they finished, two men grabbed both of her arms, and began dragging her into the forest, uncaring as she hit roots and rocks.

They left her on the ground and went back to the truck, the diesel motor came to life as they drove away.

* * *

Scarlet dragged herself across the forest floor. It was slow, and it was painful, but she had to get to the fort. Her mission mattered more to her than the release of pain.

“Having a problem there, miss?” 

Scarlet looked to the voice. Her vision was blurry, she had trouble focusing her eyes, but she thought she saw a large wolf. She ignored the talking wolf as a figment of her imagination, and she kept on crawling.

“I asked if you were having a problem,” the wolf repeated, louder.

“You’re a hallucination. So, you should know how I’m doing,” Scarlet said as she crawled another few inches.

“But are you having a problem?”

“Yes, I’m having a problem. I need to get to the fort with this message.”

“That would be a problem. You aren’t moving very fast at all.”

“I noticed.” Scarlet stopped, breathing heavily. She just needed a short break.

“If you accept the forest’s magic into you then you could make it through the forest quickly.”

She probably had a concussion. There was internal bleeding, she was sure of that. There was so much more damage inside of her and there was no way she could defend herself from any attacking monsters. Getting the message to the general, her grandmother, mattered more than what the forest could do to her body.

“Alright. What do I do?”

The wolf grinned as Scarlet’s body changed shape, growing fur and twisting into the form of a wolf.

* * *

Captain Silverhair sat at her desk. She had the sad task of writing to the parents of Lieutenant Scarlet that she had died in the line of duty. Her satchel with the message and the red hood she wore had been found at the gates of the fort, left behind by a wolf with a bloody maw. 

For giving her life, Scarlet would be awarded the Brick Medal, the highest award the country had. Captain Silverhair was sure that the medal would be hollow comfort. They didn’t even have a body to send home. At least her family wouldn’t have to see her body in the same shape as the dead woodsmen, they’d been mangled beyond recognition.


End file.
